Apocalypse
by lamuria.eclipse
Summary: -Two-shot- The twins are back as mischievous as ever, Starscream's dreading an inevitable confrontation with his former ally, and Megatron's raring for a vengeful fight. This can't possibly end well... can it? G1
1. Part I

**This two-shot contains spoilers for **_**A Little Too Late For Second Thoughts **_**and **_**The Flight of a Lifetime**_**. If you don't care or have already read one or both of those, then go ahead and keep reading! If you have not read them, I would recommend at least skimming over **_**The Flight of a Lifetime **_**(which is only a one-shot), because then this story'll make more sense. Although honestly you don't have to, just know that you might be a little confused at times.** **//.^ Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: A vorn is 93 earth years long, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The only way I possibly ever could, is in my dreams. XD**

* * *

_~ Apocalypse Part I ~_

"Hey 'Sides, why did _we_ have to get the prisoner guard duty? I mean, this has got to be the most boring thing Prime could've ever given to us." Sunstreaker waved his arms around, emphasizing his point a bit dramatically.

While leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, the red twin scoffed. "Gee, I wonder." He said sarcastically. "Ya know, maybe if we stopped pickin' on ol' Iron-head so slaggin' often we'd get into less trouble, therefore, less borin' punishment."

"But that's just it; we can't stop harassing 'Hide, it just wouldn't be right. Besides, he has the most amusing and entertaining reactions." He smirked.

Sideswipe pretended to look mad. "I hate that you're right, but you are; Ironhide's reactions _are_ the best. Take this last time, for example," The red mech couldn't help but let out a chuckle, mischief sparkling in his optics. "He practically blew a gasket tryin' to rip you in half, Sunshine."

Sunstreaker growled at the name his twin liked to call him, despite the fact that Sideswipe knew only too well how much he loathed it. He chose to let the nickname slide this time. "Don't even get me started on that one. But, come on, _guard duty_, and with _him_?" The Lamborghini pointed to the silent and frustratingly inert prisoner standing as far back as his confines would let him from the dynamic duo.

"This is punishment, Sunny, it's not supposed to be _fun_."

"Yes, but, _Soundwave_? The most boring mech in the history of boring mechs to keep an optic on because he never talks, _slag_, he never even moves! That's just… that's just cruel."

"Yeah, because Optimus Prime— the leader of the _Autobots_— is secretly takin' lessons from Megatron himself on how to be cruel, _and_ he just decided to use us as test subjects." Sideswipe shook his head. "Ya know the boss-bot's just doin' his job. Besides, you asked for it when you shot 'Hide in the face with that… stuff you stole from Wheeljack."

Sunstreaker shrugged, his grin overriding any sense of right and wrong the yellow twin could've possibly had hidden in his CPU.

"And then of course you had to drag me into the mess by lyin' to 'Jack about how I supposedly put you up to it."

The yellow twin laughed. "You still haven't thanked me for that by the way."

"I'm sorry, my processor seems be failing me. Now, _why_ would I thank you for that, again?"

Meanwhile, a familiar scarlet visor patiently observed the two Lamborghini twins from afar. _'I will rid myself of these barriers simultaneous to Megatron's impending arrival.' _The Decepticon communication's officer thought impassively.

111111111111

"Oh, _slag_!" Skywarp ran down the hallways of the Ark frantically, baring his dental plates in a bright smile filled with the utmost hilarity. "Catch me if you can!" He shouted behind him in a sing-song tone of voice.

Hot Rod shook a fist threateningly at the violet seeker. "You'll pay for that!"

The warp-enabled mech turned the corner and ran right into his blue counterpart. "Hi, TC! Gotta go, TC!" He dissolved a microsecond later, warping who knows where. Thundercracker sighed, smiling regardless of what had just happened.

Luckily, Hot Rod was able to stop himself before he also collided with the blue seeker. "Skywarp didn't happen to run through here, did he?"

"Actually, he did, but more like _warped_ through here. Why? What'd he do this time?"

Hot Rod scowled. "He appeared out of nowhere and shoved me into the wall."

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "I hate to say this, but trust me, that's pretty minimal compared to what he used to do to the other Decepticons when we were still under Megatron's command."

The flame adorned mech scoffed. "Whatever."

111111111111

Starscream sat on his berth in the seekers' quarters, contemplating Soundwave's foreboding and inauspicious message.

"_Lord Megatron's emergence and imminent arrival to Earth is approaching."_

Megatron had gotten free from his prison in Iacon with the help of a few unnamed Decepticons, and since then he had been gathering more troops to aid him in his return to the human inhabited planet. Starscream didn't have a single doubt in his processor that the Decepticon commander was after him and his fellow seekers.

He felt as if the weight of the world were atop his shoulders, as the humans say, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it all. He knew that Skywarp and Thundercracker had freely chosen to stay by his side even as he betrayed the Decepticon cause, but he still felt responsible that Megatron was hell-bent on getting his revenge on the three seekers. And now that he dragged the Autobots into his personal war with the Decepticon leader, he just… didn't know what to do with himself.

Starscream was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even flinch as he usually might've when Skywarp warped a few feet in front of him. "Oh, hey 'Screamer, wasn't expecting to see you here."

At the sound of his name, said mech tilted his head to look upon the newcomer, forcing a small smile upon his lip components. "What'd you do this time?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Now you don't even ask if I did something to piss someone else off, you just _assume_ that I already did." He grinned. "…I shoved Roddy into a wall, and let's just say; he did _not_ appreciate it."

"Er… yes, well, I wouldn't appreciate it either if you shoved me into a _wall_."

"Yeah, sure, but it was totally worth it! You should've seen the look on the fraggin' hot shot's face!"

"I'm sure I would've enjoyed it…" Starscream's sarcastic remark didn't go unnoticed by the other seeker.

Skywarp playfully punched the former Decepticon second-in-command on the arm and plopped down on the berth beside him. "Aw, c'mon, you know you love my ever annoying antics. _I_ sure do." He pointed to himself, obviously proud.

If Starscream could've rolled his sight receptors, make no mistake, he would've. Instead he stood and headed for the door. "Sure 'Warp, just lay low for awhile alright? That is, unless you _want_ Ratchet to kick your aft when you and Hot Rod show up in his medbay again… and for the third time this week." He opened the door. "I'm going to the command center."

The violet and black clad mech shrugged. "Suit yourself."

111111111111

"Any prominent Decepticon activity on the planet?" Prowl inquired of Bumblebee, who sat at Teletraan I.

"Not since our little run in with Soundwave." The mini-bot easily observed how tense the Autobot's second-in-command was. "And you honestly wonder why everyone's always tryin' to get you to loosen up? Geez Prowl, you're always so serious… and not to mention stiff. So, for your sake," He paused for effect. "_relax_."

Prowl simply ignored Bumblebee's suggestion. "Wouldn't you also be a little on edge after hearing what Soundwave said and the message he relayed from Megatron?"

"Well, yeah, but, _you're_ always up tight."

Optimus approached the two mechs with Jazz following close behind and glanced between the two. "Are you patronizing my second-in-command again?" He teased.

Bumblebee smiled. "Only for his best interest, of course."

"Nice." Jazz whispered, then said, "What's been goin' on, guys? Anythin' new?"

"Naw, just like I told Prowler here, it's been pretty quiet."

"It's the quiet that bothers me." Prime lingered on the thought for a moment. "Megatron could be planning anything..."

"Expect the unexpected. That's the only way to survive when dealing with _him_." Starscream strode up to the small crowd after just entering the command center. "That's how I survived."

Jazz nodded, acknowledging the seeker's presence as well as agreeing with his statement. "Hey, 'Screamer."

"Jazz." Starscream glanced at the rest of the bots. "Needless to say I've been quite anxious ever since we took Soundwave prisoner, but today it's gotten noticeably worse. I'm… worried, that something's going to happen, and soon."

"I too have been feeling uneasy as of late." Optimus added. "We should all be on high alert until we officially have something on Megatron."

"What would you suggest we do?" Bumblebee inquired.

"I want every available bot on surveillance or patrol duty, and have every signal that could possibly be a Decepticon communication signal checked and rechecked."

"I'll alert the rest of the Autobots immed—" Prowl was abruptly interrupted.

An explosion big enough to knock every standing mech to the ground made the base quiver and groan in protest. Not microseconds later, the alarm sounded; its screams of warning mixed with the flashing crimson lights were enough to make any bot's systems recoil. Sparks sank with the feeling of knowing that Megatron had finally come…

111111111111

The Decepticon Commander's fierce optics light up with satisfaction as the entrance to the Autobot's base tore itself apart after the blast. _'The Autobots will finally succumb to me… they have no chance of surviving. Not now. Not ever.' _He thought.

Several silhouettes charged into the gaping hole that their leader had just created. Some stalked low to the ground, while others ran in manically, but all had one intention. Seek out and destroy the Autobots… and anything else that got in their way. Lasers shot out, screams were heard, and more explosions rang out to create a deadly symphony. Megatron smirked, he had been waiting for this for a very, very long time.

111111111111

Optimus Prime crouched at the end of the hallway, using the wall as his protection against all the firepower whizzing past him. Taking out his blaster, he waited for the opportune moment to jump out and fire. When the firing ceased for a split microsecond, that's when he acted. The Autobot leader surely and swiftly shot at the Decepticons invading his base, some he didn't recognize, others he hadn't seen in at least 20 vorns, and some he remembered were with Megatron before he was detained 6 vorns ago. _'Megatron will never win. Not if I can help it.' _He thought before he backed up against the wall again to avoid getting hit.

Blurr rapidly made his way towards his commander, his face urgent. "Boss-bot-we-have-a-problem, a-major-problem!"

"What is it?"

"It's-Soundwave-he-gotten-free-I-repeat-free-free-free!" The blue bot flailed his arms frantically.

"What?" Optimus contemplated Blurr's words, until it came to him. "He wanted to get caught… he wanted us to throw him in the brig. That way he would already be here when Megatron attacked." Prime looked at the fast-paced mech. "Alert the others, they need to know Soundwave's out and about."

"Sir-yes-sir!" Blurr saluted before he took off.

111111111111

Starscream growled as he searched for Skywarp and Thundercracker. _'Where the slag could they be?' _He thought.

His null rays were out, hot and ready to fire. He had already shot down many invading Decepticons. It was really quite easy; he merely fired at their chests while they stared wide-eyed— as the humans said— at his Autobot insignias, utterly shocked. Some even had the guts to ask 'why?', but he simply smiled and then fired. The seeker didn't feel like giving them an answer, it's not like they would care, so there was really no point.

A big rumble traveled throughout the base, Starscream had to catch his balance. _'What the frag was that?' _He looked around, intrigued yet unnerved. He peaked around the corner stealthily, and instantly backed up, that fight was out of his league. The source of the tremor happened to be Superion and Devastator in their own giant death match. The seeker figured that the Aerialbots could handle themselves, after all, they would no doubt out wit the Constructicons sooner or later.

_ting_

Starscream stopped immediately at the sound of his frame bumping into another's, completely still.

"Starscream…" The mech behind said seeker hissed.

The ex-Decepticon's optics widened. He knew that voice like the back of his hand, it belonged to non other than the Decepticon commander.

Megatron.

**(A/N) Sorry to leave you on a cliffie there, but oh my freakin' gosh did I have writer's block! So I apologize that it took awhile to get this out. But hopefully now I have enough motivation to get the second half of this two-shot out a little faster. I know this chapter was kinda boring but, it was necessary. The second half should be longer and filled with more dramatic action. XD Thanx for reading!**


	2. Part II

**Here's the second half! Yay! Oh, and I'm totally confusing all the different Megatrons right now, so I don't remember if the G1 Megatron can fly or not… so I'm just gonna go with my gut and say that he can. If it turns out that I'm wrong and he really can't fly, would you be so kind as to tell me, pretty please? Thanks!**

**Note: **_::comlink:: _**looks like that. Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish**_** I owned Transformers! But the fact is, I don't. If I did, then let's just say that Jazz would've definitely come back in Revenge of the Fallen. T.T**

* * *

_~ Apocalypse Part II ~_

Starscream offlined his optics and prepared himself for the first strike. It never came though, instead it was replaced with a cold, hard laugh.

The Decepticon leader analyzed his former second-in-command dissatisfiedly, noticing how he stood tall, obviously not about to surrender any time soon. He moved his left foot in front of his right and began circling the seeker bemusedly. A red shimmer caught his optic, and he was immediately drawn to it… the Autobot symbol?! "Well, Starscream, it appears that you have gone soft on me. Joining the _Autobots_? Is there something wrong with your processor?"

Starscream hissed, but held back the snide remark that was about to burst from his lip components. "You are not welcome here." He growled instead, taking notice of the scar on the silver mech's Decepticon emblem. "Leave."

"You're not getting off that easily Starscream, not after what you did to me."

"What _I_ did? What about what _you_ did!" The seeker clenched his fists then aggressively pointed at his enemy. "_You_ recruited me into the Decepticons against my will all those millennia ago, forced _your_ beliefs on me, and beat me in front of everyone every time we lost to the Autobots! And you blame _me_ for betraying you? Blame yourself."

Megatron's sight receptors narrowed, absolute hate bubbling deep within them. _'How dare he…'_

"You have _no_ right to be here."

"Oh, I have every right to be here. I've come to claim what is rightfully mine, and take it back." The Decepticon leader smirked.

Starscream revved his thrusters angrily. "I do not belong to you! Neither do Skywarp or Thundercracker. We've allied ourselves with the Autobots and our loyalty has and will always remain with them from here on out. If you think otherwise, then you've got another thing coming."

"That's where you're wrong… do you honestly believe that the Autobots have accepted you? How do you know that they aren't only using you?" He sneered.

"It's called trust, Megatron, something you'll _never_ know." The f-15 shifted slightly, prepping himself for an attack. When his ex-leader looked away briefly at the sound of a blood curdling scream, that's when he acted. The seeker jumped at the bigger mech, startling him. They landed on the metallic floor with a loud screeching thud. Starscream connected his fist with the side of Megatron's face, but when he went in for another strike, his hand was caught before it could reach its target.

Megatron shoved him off and kicked his former second-in-command in the side and tried to stand up. The Autobot grasped his side, raised him free arm, and fired before the commander could reach his full height. Megatron roared at the proximity of the shot and whirled around, snaking his hands around the seeker's neck and pinning him to the ground.

Starscream struggled and thrashed about violently, but to no avail. The grip got tighter and the seeker began to panic as warnings flashed across his vision. In a desperate attempt— and with his adrenaline at an all time high— he kicked off the Decepticon leader, his intakes sucking in a deep breath of oxygen to cool his circuits.

Before Megatron could sit up, Starscream rushed over to the silver mech and shoved both of his null rays against the other's chest plate. As he was about to say something, he was interrupted by Sideswipe's yelling that both of the battling bots could hear quite clearly from the other end of the hallway.

"Hey, 'Hide, get you aft over here and help us!"

His twin joined in on the yelling. "C'mon, Iron-head, you heard him!"

"If you punks don't shut up then I _will_ come over there!" The red weapons specialist threatened, obviously agitated.

Starscream scoffed, _'The twins never learn…' _He thought, lightly amused.

Megatron kicked him off and into the wall, the wall— which was already a bit flimsy from an explosion— crumbled under the force of the impact with the seeker. Starscream landed outside of the base with a grunt.

The Decepticon commander made his way ominously through the gaping hole, his cannon charging loudly. He lifted his arm to fire at the same time that Starscream stood up.

_I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive.  
One more word and you won't survive.  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power,  
I see right through you any hour._

The shot rang out, but the seeker dodged it swiftly. Enraged, Megatron launched himself at the ex-Decepticon. Starscream sidestepped the silver mech's body, turned around, and grabbed a hold of him. Yanking his enemy upward, the F-15 pushed his thrusters as hard as he could and shot off of the Earth's surface.

Megatron grasped the seeker's forearms tightly, surprised by the sudden take off.

'_Let's see how you fair in my playing field...' _Starscream thought. He slowed to a stop kliks later, hovering thousands of feet from the ground. "So how does it feel _'Mighty Megatron'_, to be completely helpless at the hands of your former second-in-command, the one who abandoned you for the Autobots, the one who you thought was _weak_?" He snarled, his infamous gnarly voice filling with spite.

Megatron jeered, his blood red optics boiling. "Starscream…" He said distastefully, then realized what the seeker could possibly have in his mind. The Decepticon's flight stabilizers had been damaged in the mêlée combat he and Starscream had just been through; he wouldn't be able to save himself if the seeker were to drop him. He warned, "You wouldn't."

"You don't know me Megatron, you never did. Who are _you_ to say that I wouldn't?" The Autobot stared for a moment, disgusted at his previous leader.

He let go.

"Starscreaaaam!" The silver mech shrieked vehemently as he literally fell from the sky.

_I won't soothe your pain.  
I won't ease your strain.  
You'll be waiting in vain.  
I got nothing for you to gain…_

Megatron landed brutally on his feet, pounding down the ground beneath him. The armor along his legs fractured, allowing the life-giving, luminescent purple liquid to spill from the cracks. He grimaced and leaned back to take the pressure off his legs. The Decepticon slowly looked up at the sound of a familiar jet's engines. He watched as the f-15 gracefully transformed into the ambitious seeker and landed, scraping his feet in the dirt to slow himself down.

Starscream strode with poise over to the fallen leader and roughly tugged him closer to his face. He said, "You know what, Megatron? Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies…"

Megatron's optics widened slightly.

_I'm taking it slow,  
Feeding my flame,  
Shuffling the cards of your game.  
And just in time,  
In the right place,  
Suddenly I will play my ace…_

"I should kill you… but I won't." He dropped him. "I won't waste any more time with you, not when I should be helping everyone else." Starscream turned to make his way back into the base to aid the others.

Megatron frowned and aimed for the seeker's back. A shot was heard not microseconds later, but it didn't come from Megatron. Jazz smiled victoriously and said over the comlink, _::I got your back, 'Screamer.::_

_::Thanks, Jazz.:: _Smiling, the ex-Decepticon nodded towards the saboteur before heading for the base once again.

111111111111

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fended off Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet with quick and deadly precision. Their distracting banter did its job— as always— and distracted the three coneheads, making them easier to defeat, despite the fact that the odds were not in the twins' favor.

"Will you two shut up?!" Thrust shouted, bringing his leg up to strike the golden twin in the torso.

Sunstreaker caught it and glared. "You ain't ruining my paintjob, got it? _No one_ ruins my paintjob!" He threw Thrust's leg down and gave the conehead a kick of his own.

"Man, did you guys just sit and rust while you were AWOL for those 6 vorns, or what? You guys have totally lost your touch!"

"I agree with you there, 'Sides." The yellow Lamborghini dodged a hit from Ramjet, making him hit Thrust in the back.

"Alright, way-to-go Sunshine!" Sideswipe cheered while punching Dirge in the face.

"Really? Did you _really_ just call me that? And in front of the 'cons too? What's up with that?"

Sideswipe only laughed. "It's funny!"

"'It's _funny_!' he says." Sunstreaker mocked. "I'll tell you what's funny! You getting your aft kicked!"

Dirge looked to Ramjet agitatedly. "Why do we even deal with this?"

111111111111

"Kup!" Optimus called as he gaited up to the battling aged mech and Decepticon communications officer. "Would you help Hot Rod? He's bitten off more than he can chew again, except he took on Shockwave this time. I've got Soundwave."

"That punk never learns…" Kup muttered before he obliged.

Soundwave stood up straight and swiveled his head in the direction of the Autobot leader. "Surrender: logical."

"Never…" Prime pulled out his blaster in a blur and fired, hitting the navy blue mech on the shoulder and below his neck. Shaking it off— not literally though, of course— Soundwave took on a defensive stance, ready to strike.

The Decepticon went in for a punch, but Optimus caught the fist, shoved it aside, and laid a blow on his rival's face. Backing away, Soundwave chose to fire relentlessly with his shoulder cannon. Prime sustained a few hits to the chest and left leg, but other than that, he was perfectly fine. "Is that all you got?" He taunted.

As if answering the question, Soundwave's chest compartment opened to allow his cassettes to spring free. "It's time to rumble!" Frenzy shouted.

"Hey, that's my line!" Rumble accused.

Crossing his arms, the blue Cassetticon replied, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me! My name's Rumble, dumb aft, so obviously _I_ should get that line!" Ordered by a silent mental command coming from their creator, both of the bickering cassettes shut up simultaneously.

Laserbeak cawed, diving for Prime. That's when Skywarp appeared and then disappeared suddenly, taking with him the winged cassette. Three appearances later, all the Cassetticons were gone. Optimus raised an optic ridge just before the violet seeker warped back. He had the biggest grin on his face. "What now, slag? What chya gonna do? Huh?"

Skywarp's blue counterpart crept up behind the communications officer and whacked him with a part of the wall that had broken away, easily knocking the stoic mech unconscious.

"Aww." Skywarp whined. "You ruin all the fun, TC."

"You're welcome, 'Warp." Thundercracker said sardonically. "I saw an opportunity and I took it, besides, I don't think ol' Hatchet will appreciate it if you end up in the medbay because you decided to mock the Decepticon second-in-command."

"Psh, whatever, but haven't you noticed? Ratchet doesn't appreciate it if _anyone_ comes in his medbay. He's such a slaggin' grouch."

"Now you two," Optimus interfered. "We all know that Ratchet has some… anger problems, but he does love what he does as a medic. You just got to get past his rough exterior." Despite his efforts to defend the medbot, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

111111111111

The first mech that Starscream saw, or rather _mechs_, were the Aerialbots in the form of Superion. The gestalt was in the middle of battling Astrotrain, the violet triple-changer. Starscream was about to help, but before he could, the Decepticon stopped abruptly. He looked as if he were focusing on something not in his immediate presence, like a voice coming from his comlink. An irritated look crossed his features until he turned around and transformed into a locomotive and smashed through the wall.

The bewildered seeker watched as Superion looked as if he was tearing himself apart, but in actuality the Aerialbots were simply emerging from the giant body. They each shared a puzzled glance with the ex-Decepticon before all six of the mechs made their way out of the hole Astrotrain had just created.

"What just happened?" Silverbolt muttered.

"Look!" Air Raid hollered. "They're retreating!" He turned around to give Slingshot a high five.

Skydive frowned. He and Fireflight watched silently as the many frames of various Decepticons either took to the skies or hit the road.

"Megatron must've swallowed his pride enough to call a retreat." Starscream observed aloud.

"What?" Fireflight inquired.

"I left Megatron immobile in front of the base about ten kliks ago." The seeker elaborated.

"Awesome." Slingshot grinned. "You sure showed him."

111111111111

Thundercracker noticed Starscream along with the Aerialbots walking towards them— the rest of the Autobots who had just been apart of the enormous fray— who gathered in the main hub to make sure everyone had survived. As far as they knew no lives had been lost, but many were fatally damaged. The ones who needed immediate medical attention were carted off to the medbay where Ratchet, First Aid, Red Alert, and even Wheeljack were helping to take care of the wounded. Everyone else would simply have to wait and endure.

"Starscream! Are you alright?" Thundercracker rushed over to his fellow seeker, taking in that he was clutching his side. His outburst drew the attention of both Skywarp and Optimus Prime.

"I'm a bit banged up, but I'll survive." He smiled, genuinely content and relieved.

"You should've seen the look on Onslaught's face when I warped in front of him before I attacked!" Skywarp snickered. "He said 'What the Pit are you doing 'Warp?' after he figured out that I meant him harm."

"I'll bet he was completely confused, seeing that Autobot symbol on your wings, huh?" Air Raid smirked.

"Completely." The violet seeker confirmed.

"Skywarp," Optimus said, remembering what he did when they were with Soundwave. "Where did you teleport the Cassetticons to?"

"Um… Alaska, I think." He shrugged. "I dunno, but I don't really care either."

"You what?" Starscream frowned, hesitating. "Wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

Thundercracker chuckled.

Jazz ran up to the mingling bots. "Hey, guys, we got an incomin' ship!" The saboteur halted next to them, appearing vaguely urgent.

Silverbolt sighed. "Now what?"

The stylish mech's lip components suddenly broke into a large smile. "It's Ultra Magnus! He said he received a distress call and came as soon as he could. Too bad he missed out on all the action though."

"It's about time he finally came to Earth again." Skydive murmured.

"Did he bring anyone else with him?" Optimus Prime asked curiously while at the same time watching as the twins strode up to Ironhide mischievously.

Jazz beamed. "You bet. He brought wit him Cliffjumper and Chromia."

"_Twins_!" Ironhide shouted angrily, about to pound both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's fleeing forms into a wall.

Optimus shook his head. "I'll bet Ironhide will be happy to see Chromia again…maybe she'll make him control his temper, but then again, I've been wrong before."

Starscream tilted his head. "Why would he be happy to see her? I don't think I've ever even seen him _smile_."

Fireflight answered before Prime could. "They're spark-mates."

"Ironhide? He's bonded?"

Thundercracker elbowed Skywarp and whispered. "I can honestly say that I _never_ would've guessed that Ironhide was bonded." The warp-enabled seeker coughed to cover an oncoming guffaw.

"Yep." Jazz answered Starscream's question.

"What's their ETA?" Silverbolt asked while giving Slingshot a look, he was about to flick Air Raid in the back.

"'Bout 30 kliks."

"Well, I suppose those who are able should start repairing. The base is in a most dysfunctional state, wouldn't you say? We can at least get a head start before Magnus arrives." Optimus decided.

"You got it, boss-bot." Jazz saluted sloppily. "C'mon guys, let's rock'n'roll!"

Skywarp swung an arm around both Thundercracker and Starscream's shoulders. "Well, I'd say we're in the clear… at least for awhile."

"Why would you say that, 'Warp?"

"Because, TC, I saw what 'Screamer did to ol' Megs, and let's just say, he's not gonna be messing with us again anytime soon." Skywarp grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor. "You know something? Ever since we joined the Autobots, things have just… worked out, you know? And I've never had so much fun without having Megatron yelling at me for doing the stupidest of things. Here no body cares, they just laugh along with me after my pranks… well, maybe except for 'Hide and Hatchet… but that's beside the point."

"He's got a point. I can't remember ever being happier." Thundercracker agreed.

Starscream's electric blue optics lit up. "I'm just glad that Optimus never gave up on me… even when he should've." He smiled. "Thanks for standing by my side, both of you."

"Hey, you couldn't get rid of us even if you tried. Ain't that right, TC?"

The edges of the blue seeker's mouth pulled upward sheepishly. "Yep, you're stuck with us."

"Good." Starscream laughed. "Now let's go help before Prowl gets on our afts for standing around."

**(A/N) Wow, I can't believe I actually finished! XD This is the very end of my sorry excuse for a trilogy. First it was **_**A Little Too Late For Second Thoughts **_**(which is the main story), then it was **_**The Flight of a Lifetime **_**(one-shot), and now I finally ended it with **_**Apocalypse **_**(which is a two-shot…obviously). Thanx so much to all of you that read and reviewed the first half of this two-shot, and thanx to all of you that read this half!! I luv you all! Oh, and the lyrics at the beginning were from 'Eyes On Fire' by Blue Foundation. Thanx again!**

**Kudos to those of you who recognized Starscream's motto! I just had to put it in, I couldn't resist. lol **


End file.
